marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-616
Several costumed characters appeared in America before the United States entered World War II. The first was the Atlantean half-breed prince Namor the Sub-Mariner, whose dual surface-dweller and Atlantean heritage granted him superhuman strength and flight, and allowed him to breathe both air and water. However, this same heritage made him both a savior and enemy of mankind. Though often portrayed as a hero, he also waged several wars on Earth's above water populations. It was later discovered that Namor needed to have a specific amount of time under water in order to not go temporarily insane. The second costumed character to arrive prior to WWII was the android Human Torch. These two heroes came into conflict with each other, but later became steadfast allies in the face of the Axis threat. Other heroes of this time included Red Raven, the original Ka-Zar, the Patriot (Jeff Mace), and the Hurricane (actually the Eternal Makkari). The US Government secretly developed a project to create super soldiers to fight in the war, but it was sabotaged by a Nazi agent and the full formula was lost. An early prototype was used on a platoon of African American soldiers, all but one of whom (Isaiah Bradley) died. Only one soldier, Steve Rogers, was given the full super soldier treatment. Rogers was given the secret identity of Captain America to be a morale-boosting symbol. He would become one of the world's most influential heroes. Meanwhile, Isaiah Bradley was rendered brain-damaged following a near-fatal escape from a Nazi concentration camp after an apparent suicide mission, and Rogers would not learn of his existence for decades. When America entered the war, Winston Churchill himself arranged for several heroes to form a team called The Invaders, to perform missions against the Axis Powers and their super agents. Several costumed villains had important roles among the Nazis. These include the Red Skull, Baron Zemo, Baron Strucker, Arnim Zola, Agent Axis, Master Man, and others. Most of them would survive to plague the heroes of the modern era. In 1945, shortly before the Allies captured Berlin, the Red Skull was accidentally placed in a state of suspended animation, and in a separate incident Captain America was frozen in ice and his teenage sidekick Bucky was seemingly killed. Both men were soon secretly replaced by the US government to avoid lowering morale among the Allies. Soon after, the Allies advanced to Berlin, and the Invaders broke into Hitler's bunker. Although history would record it as suicide, Hitler was actually killed in self-defense by the Human Torch. Not long after the war ended, the first replacement Captain America was killed in action and was replaced by a post-war Captain America. The original Captain America and the Red Skull would both be revived in the modern era. Post-World War II A young man who would later assume the identity of Erik Lehnsherr was interned in the Auschwitz-Birkenau camp alongside his future wife Magda. The pair escaped, married, and had a daughter, Anya. When Anya was killed in an arson attack on their home, Erik used his mutant powers to kill the attackers, frightening away Magda, who was actually pregnant with twins at the time. The twins were born in the "1950s" on Mount Wundagore, and were placed into suspended animation for several decades by the High Evolutionary. They would eventually be given to the Transian gypsy Django Maximoff, who would raise them as his own. Erik would later become the super-villain called Magneto, and his children would become Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. Neither Magneto nor his children would learn of this relationship until the modern era. After the war, most of the Invaders remained active as a group called the All-Winners Squad, though they eventually disbanded and, with Citizen V and several of their allies in the Liberty Legion, formed the core of the new V-Battalion. The Human Torch was rendered inert for decades after the "1950s", and the Sub-Mariner was rendered an amnesiac following the destruction of much of Atlantis by the Set-controlled mesmerist Paul Destine ("Destiny"). During the "mid-1950s", a new Captain America and Bucky appeared. These men were devoted anti-Communists who took the real names of their namesakes as their own. They fought a new Soviet-sponsored Red Skull and various other threats from beyond the Iron Curtain. The experimental super-soldier process that had created them made them mentally unstable, so they were placed in suspended animation until the modern day, where they were revived by the original Captain America. This Captain America would later become the Grand Director of the Secret Empire, while this Bucky would recover and become the superhero Nomad. Several new heroes were active during the "1950s", including Marvel Boy (Robert "Bob" Grayson), the 3-D Man, and the goddess Venus. In an alternate reality, some of them formed a short-lived team known as "The Avengers". This reality was wiped out by Immortus before it progressed into the 1960s. That particular grouping may have also existed in the main Marvel Universe, but if so, they were never called "The Avengers". There was also a team of heroes active some time after World War 2 until 1985, known as the First Line, but their existence was mainly kept secret from the general public. Most of them died battling Skrulls. Another team active during this period was the Monster Hunters, who battled monsters of alien and Deviant origins across the globe. However, their exploits are not well known today because a conspiracy called CONTROL tried to keep the existence of aliens and the supernatural from the general public, and succeeded for many years. During the Cold War, a joint US/Canadian task force that was later codenamed "Team X" was formed. This group of spies and assassins included the men who would become Wolverine, Sabretooth, Maverick, and others. Subsequently, the Weapon Plus Project, which had supported the creation of the Super Soldier Project that had created Captain America, started a new iteration of its Weapon program. The Tenth Weapon program (Weapon X) resulted in the implantation of adamantium in Wolverine's body and the creation of many false memories in him and the other Team X/Weapon X agents. About ten years prior to the modern era, six couples were teleported to the lair of the demonic Gibborim, who offered six of the twelve a chance to gain power and immortality should all twelve assist the Gibborim in destroying humanity in the future. All agreed, and became The Pride. When one of the couples discovered that they were pregnant, the other couples decided to follow suit and have one child apiece, with each couple granting their eventual power and immortality to their sole offspring. In the modern era, these children would rebel against their parents and become the Runaways. Modern heroic era This started officially with the public debut of the Fantastic Four. Spider-Man, The Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Daredevil and the X-Men soon followed. Some of these heroes joined to form the Avengers. These would become Earth's greatest heroes. For a list of several of the most important events to happen in a period of about 10 years until "today", see Major Events of the Marvel Universe. Places Certain places, some of which exist in real-life and some of which are fictional, figure prominently in the Marvel Universe. New York City Most of the action of Marvel Comics takes place in New York City. New York City is the site of many places important to superheroes: * 410 Chelsea Street - Peter Parker's former apartment. * Avengers Mansion - current base of the Uncanny Avengers, but long the home of the Avengers * Baxter Building and Four Freedoms Plaza - buildings that have, at one time or another, been the home of the Fantastic Four * Bishop Publishing - current headquarters of the Young Avengers. * Daily Bugle Building - newspaper building where Peter Parker (Spider-Man) worked as a photographer for J. Jonah Jameson's newspaper the Daily Bugle, destroyed by Electro. * Hell's Kitchen - home and protectorate of Daredevil. * Mutant Town * Raft - prison for superpowered villains, located on Ryker's Island (modeled after the real-life Riker's Island; note the different spelling); the Raft is the successor to the earlier superhuman prison called the Vault, located in Colorado * Sanctum Sanctorum - abode of Doctor Strange located in Greenwich Village * Stark Tower - a skyscraper owned by Tony Stark, also known as the Avengers Tower, home of the Avengers. * X-Factor Investigations Headquarters New York City is a center of industry, serving as the headquarters of: * Stark Industries, owned by Tony Stark (Iron Man) * OsCorp, formerly owned by Norman Osborn (Green Goblin) * Worthington Industries, owned by Warren Worthington III (Angel) Two universities are also especially prominent in the Marvel Universe: * Columbia University - university whose alumni include Matt Murdock (Daredevil), Elektra Natchios, and Reed Richards (Mister Fantastic) * Empire State University - university whose alumni include Peter Parker (Spider-Man), Emma Frost, and Johnny Storm (the Human Torch) Other locations * Angel's Aerie * Avengers Compound * Avengers Hydro-Base * Braddock Manor * Caldecott - Western Mississippi county and town where the X-Men's Rogue was born. * Camp Hammond * Cassidy Keep * Castle of Baron Christian Wagner * Cavern-X * Graymalkin Industries * Inferno Club * Massachusetts Academy * Ravencroft Institute * Salem Center - a hamlet in the town of North Salem, Westchester County, New York ** Jean Grey School For Higher Learning *** X-Mansion - home of the X-Men, located in Salem Center **** Danger Room - training center for the X-Men **** Danger Cave Regions and Countries * Atlantis - home of Namor the Sub-Mariner * Attilan (also called The Hidden Land) - home of the Inhumans, in the North Atlantic Ocean * Bastrona * Belgriun * Bosqueverde * Costa Salvador * Delvadia * Estrella * Halwan * Deviant Lemuria - undersea home of the Deviants located at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. * Genosha - island dwarf-nation off the coast of Africa, north of Madagascar; an apartheid-like state where mutants were once enslaved ** Hammer Bay - Capital city of Genosha * Imaya * Kamar-Taj – A small kingdom in the Himalayas * Krakoa - Living island in Africa. * K'un L'un * Latveria - European country ruled by Doctor Doom * Lemuria - Undersea nation similar to Atlantis. * Madripoor - Asian city, modeled after Singapore, to which Wolverine has connections * Mazikhandar - * Medisuela - * Morvania - * Muir Island - an island off the north west coast of Scotland, containing Moira MacTaggert's mutant research lab * Narobia - * New Atlantis - A new settlement for Atlanteans underneath Utopia. * Nova Roma - Home of Magma in Brazil. Ancient Rome-Like city. * Olympia - mountain city of the Eternals, located on Mount Olympus in Greece. * Project Pegasus – A secret government-run energy research facility, specializing in superhuman studies. * San Diablo * Savage Land - place with tropical climates and prehistoric animals located in the heart of Antarctica. * Subterranea * Symkaria – Country adjoining Latveria * Transia - birthplace of Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch, and where Mount Wundagore (prison of Chthon) is located. * Utopia - Home of the X-Men and most remaining mutants located in San Fransisco bay. Founded during Dark Reign in order to escape the government persecution of mutants. * Vault – A prison for superhumans in Colorado. * Wakanda - An African nation ruled by T'Challa, the Black Panther. Planets * Asteroid M — secret base of Magneto (Magnus) * Astra — A planet where humanoid aliens possess magnetic and molecule—controlling powers that enable them to have every power on metal. * Blue Area of the Moon - home of Uatu the Watcher and formerly of the Inhumans. * Counter-Earth — now occupied by the second duplicate of Earth. The first was built by the High Evolutionary, moved away from the solar system and destroyed by the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. The second and current was built by Franklin Richards. * Ego the Living Planet — a sentient planet * Kosmos — A planet from which a criminal sludge—like alien escapes to hide on Earth where he kills Wasp's father and fights Ant—Man * Krelar — The second home world of the blue—skinned Kree Race. Home world of Captain Mar-Vell, Colonel Yon-Rogg, Captain Atlas, and Una. * Mojo World — planet of spineless aliens * Titan — main moon of Saturn and technologically advanced home to the Titan Eternals. * Wundagore — A planet circling Sirius; also, a mountain in Transia (Eastern Europe) * Zen-La - Norrin Rad's home planet. Extradimensional places * Asgard – home plane of superhuman beings analogous to the Norse gods ** Hel *** Niffleheim * Beyond-Realm * Breakworld * Heliopolis – home plane of superhuman beings analogous to the gods of Egypt * Hell * Limbo * Microverse ** Micronaut homeworld – a chain of connected worldlets, resembling a ball-and-stick molecular model. ** Subatomic universe * The Negative Zone – * Nexus of All Realities – * Olympus – home plane of superhuman beings analogous to the Greek gods Artifacts Some items have been created specifically for the Marvel Universe and carry immense powers: *Adamantium - a virtually indestructible metal alloy which is best known for being integrated into the skeleton and claws of Wolverine and a version of Captain America's shield. *The Book of the Vishanti *Carbonadium *The Casket of Ancient Winters *Cloak of Levitation, worn by Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange). *The Cosmic Cube *The Cosmic Egg *The Darkhold *The Evil Eye of Avalon *The Eye of Agamotto, worn by Doctor Strange. *Infinity Gems/Infinity Gauntlet - Six gems that grant their owner supreme power over Mind, Power, Soul, Time, Space, and Reality. They can be combined in the Gauntlet. *The Legacy Virus, a devastating plague that tore through the Mutant population. *The Mandarin's Ten Rings *Mjolnir, the Hammer of Thor. *M'Kraan Crystal - The "nexus of realities". By entering the crystal, the user can enter any universe they wish. The protector of the crystal is singular in all universes, with the same memories in each, which suggests that the reality immediately surrounding the crystal is anchored in place. *The Orb of Agamotto *The Quantum Bands - A pair of bracers studded with seven gems each that draws energy from the Quantum Zone, it was created by Eon and assigned to one worthy of the position as Protector of the Universe. *The Serpent Crown *The Siege Perilous *Stormbreaker, the hammer of Beta Ray Bill *The Tallus *The Terrigen Mist, a mutagen which can alter Inhuman physiology. *The Ultimate Nullifier *Unstable molecules *Vibranium - a metal which comes in two forms; one variety (Wakandan) absorbs vibratory and kinetic energy, while the other (Antarctic) causes all nearby metals to melt. *The Wand of Watoomb Other objects * Avengers Quinjet - Avengers jet * Blackbird - X-Men jet * Captain America's shield * Fantasticar - a floating car * Gamma Bomb * Helicarrier - Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. reside on a floating military base. * Iron Man's armors * Pogo Plane Culture & Media TV * "Lacuna with the Stars" - talk show hosted by "8th X-Statix" Lacuna, wherein she reveals celebrities' secrets. * X-Statix Pay-Per-View events. Films * Fantastic Four (in-universe movie) - movie about the family of superpowered adventurers. * Spider-Man (in-universe movie) - movie about the famous superhero. Print Publications * Daily Bugle - New York-based tabloid-format newspaper, owned by Joseph Robbertson. * Daily Globe - New York City newspaper. * Inquiring Eye - tabloid whose office is across the street from the Daily Bugle. * Marvel Comics Group - a line of sometimes licensed comic-books based on popular superheroes. These include: X-Men, The Spider-Man, Fantastic Four, and Captain America. * Now Magazine - glossy magazine from the publishers of the Daily Bugle. * Official Handbook of Heroes - a fan guide to the superheroes and supervillains. * The Pulse - a superhero-oriented features section of the Daily Bugle. Trends * "Magneto was right" - after Magneto was believed dead in the Genoshan holocaust, he became a popular t-shirt logo and grafitti image. * Mutant culture - in the time leading up to M-Day, mutant fasion, music, and art became very popular. * "Tony was right/Cap was right" t-shirt logos popularized after the Civil War. * "Cyclops was right" - a popular t-shit logo and movement based on Cyclops point of view on how humanity treated mutantkind. Commercial Products * Doop keychains and plush toys. Notable Figures Politicians * Victor von Doom - Monarch of Latveria. * Namor - King of Atlantis. * T'Challa - King of Wakanda. * Ororo Munroe - former Queen of Wakanda. * Magneto - former ruler of Genosha, international terrorist. * Blackagar Boltagon - King of Inhumans and Kree Empire, co-leader of the Universal Inhumans. * Medusalith Amaquelin - Queen of Inhumans and Kree Empire, co-leader of the Universal Inhumans. * Majestrix Lilandra - Queen of Shi'ar Empire. * Sue Storm-Richards - Regent of the Uhari throne at The Peak. * Senator Robert Kelly - anti-mutant activist and prominent United States Senator who rose to power on an anti-mutant platform. A primary backer of Project Wideawake and the Mutant Control Act. After the mutant Pyro saved his life, Kelly worked toward improving human/mutant relations, but it was not long before a militant anti-mutant activist assassinated him, furious that Kelly had betrayed their cause. * Graydon Creed - founder, Friends of Humanity, a group vehemently opposed to mutant civil rights. A presidential contedmer, Creed was shot and killed at a rally. * Sadie Sinclair - mayor of San Francisco. * J. Jonah Jameson - mayor of New York City; former publisher of the Daily Bugle and outspoken critic of Spider-Man. Businessmen * Tony Stark - CEO of Stark Resilient, playboy. * Norman Osborn - Former director of H.A.M.M.E.R., Thunderbolts, former CEO of OsCorp. * Warren Worthington III - CEO of Worthington Industries. * Emma Frost - CEO of Frost International. * Sebastian Shaw - CEO of Shaw Industries. * Roberto da Costa - CEO of DaCosta International. Scientists * Dr. Reed Richards - world-renowned scientist. * Dr. Hank Pym - world-renowned scientist. * Dr. Bruce Banner - world-renowned scientist. * Dr. Henry McCoy - pre-eminent mutant biologist, also known as The Beast of the X-Men. * Dr. Kavita Rao - world-renowned geneticist. * Dr. Bolivar Trask - noted anthropologist, creator of the Sentinels. Abducted by a Sentinel from a televised debate with Professor Charles Xavier, Trask sacrificed him, sacrificed himself fighting his own creation. * Max Modell - world-renowned scientist, head of Horizon Labs. * Peter Parker M.Sc. - creative engineer of Research and Development department Lab 7 at Horizon Labs. Creator of the Cryo Cube 3000, Noise Reduction Headphones, Retardant Gel, etc. Former photographer for the Daily Bugle. Won the Pullitzer Prize for his photo of the Sentry (whether this is now widely known is unclear). Art and Entertainment Figures * Alison Blaire - recording artist. * Jumbo Carnation - mutant fashion designer. * Lila Cheney - British singer/musician with the band Cat's Laughing. * Henrietta Hunter - mutant British pop star. Murdered but returned from the dead to raise money and awareness for AIDS, landmines, and eating disorders. Formerly a short-term leader of the X-Statix. * Rick Jones - Popular recording artist and author of the book "Sidekick"; former sidekick. * Sugar Kane - British pop idol, former girlfriend of Chamber * Lacuna - host of talk show "Lacuna with the Stars." Called the "8th X-Statix." * Alicia Masters - famous blind sculptress. Former girlfriend of Ben Grimm (Thing) * Madeline Naylor - famous stage actress. (Mother of Speedball.) * O-Force - fad mutant team whose membership was decided by television viewers' phone-in votes. * MJ Watson - famous model and aspiring actress. * X-Statix - very popular team of celebrity mutants with short life spans. * Betsy Braddock - descendant of british aristocrats; former fashion model and celebrity. Members of the Press * Betty Brant - reporter for the Daily Bugle. * Eddie Brock - reporter for the Daily Globe. * Kat Farrell - reporter for the Daily Bugle. * Frederick Foswell - reporter for the Daily Bugle. * Jessica Jones - former reporter for The Pulse, superheroine Jewel, private detective. * Ned Leeds - reporter for the Daily Bugle. * Irene Merryweather - Former reporter for the tabloid Inquiring Eye until she investigated and wrote an expose on the Hellfire Club, selling it to the Daily Bugle, where she became a reporter until she was fired for keeping a loaded gun in her desk. * Robbie Robertson - publisher (and former editor) of the Daily Bugle. * Phil Sheldon - photographer for the Daily Bugle. Retired. Author of Marvels. * Trish Tilby - television reporter, BNBC. Formerly of WARC TV. Former host of "The Trish Tilby Show." * Ben Urich - crime reporter for the Daily Bugle. Known for covering Daredevil and Kingpin. Unsuccessfully sued by Norman Osborn for libel, after outing him as the Green Goblin. Currently writing for The Pulse. * Melita Garner * Neal Conan * Manoli Wetherell Government Agents * Col. Nick Fury - creator and former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Special Agent Abigail Brand - director of S.W.O.R.D. * Maria Hill - former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Henry Peter Gyrich - former co-director of S.W.O.R.D.; NSA and U.S. State Department liaison to the Avengers; U.S. State Department liaison to T'Challa; head of the Commission on Superhuman Activities. * Col. Carol Danvers - former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.; former agent of US Air Force intelligence; former Chief of Security of NASA; former Chief Field Leader of U.S. Department of Homeland Security; former editor of Woman Magazine; sci-fi writer. * Val Cooper - Special Assistant to the NSA; Advisor of the President of the United Statesl Chairman of the Commission on Superhuman Activities, former liaison to X-Factor. * Flash Thompson - Black Ops super-soldier bonded with the Venom Symbiote Others * Captain America - heroic American legend. Known to be Steve Rogers. * John Jameson - heroic astronaut. Head of security for the Ravencroft Institute. * Charles Xavier - outspoken mutant-rights advocate. Former administrator of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. * Matt Murdock - renowned advocate. * Dr. Stephen Strange - former Sorcerer Supreme. Organizations Corporations * Stark Industries - owned by Tony Stark. Headquartered in New York City. * Worthington Industries - owned by Warren Worthington III (Angel). Headquartered in New York City. * OsCorp - formerly owned by Norman Osborn. Headquartered in New York City. * Frost International - owned by Emma Frost. * Shaw Industries - owned by Sebastian Shaw. * DaCosta International - owned by Roberto da Costa. * Roxxon Oil - one of the largest fuel conglomerates around the world. * Genetech Bio-Research Facility - superhuman genetic research firm located in Sayville, Long Island, NY. Made headlines for creating armor for use in the capture/killing of Magneto. * Horizon Labs - leading company in creating the most advanced technology, owned by Max Modell. Charity, Volunteer, and Outreach Organizations * Captain America's Hotline - a nationwide phone service that lets civillians contact Captain America with information pertaining to national security or crises beyond the scope of conventional authorities. Established using Captain America's back pay since World War II. Stars and Stripes, a network of volunteer data processors, scan the messages and forward them to Captain America, based on suitability, location and urgency. * Excelsior - support group of former teen superheroes that helps their peers make the transition to a civillian lifestyle. Founded by Phil Urich and Michiko "Mickey" Musashi. Bankrolled by Rick Jones. * Mutantes Sans Frontières - charity organization run by Warren Worthington III. * X-Corporation - outreach program that provides rescue, relief and refuge to mutants, with embassies in Amsterdam, Hong Kong, Los Angeles, Melbourne, Mumbai, Nairobi, New York, Paris, and Singapore. After M-Day, several embassies were bombed, so all of X-Corporation has been evacuated to the X-Mansion in Salem Center, NY. * Hellfire Club - international social club for the social elite and wealthy. * Maria Stark Foundation - non-profit organization uses donated funds to finance various charities and renovation projects, as well as the Avengers. Landmarks * Avengers Mansion - Long-time home to the Avengers and now of the Uncanny Avengers, located at 890 Fifth Avenue, New York City. Formerly home to the Stark family. * Baxter Building and Four Freedoms Plaza - buildings that have been home to the Fantastic Four, located at 42nd Street and Madison Avenue, New York City. * Magda Square, Genosha - political, economic, and cultural center of the former mutant homeland, now in ruins following a devastating attack. Named for Magneto's deceased wife. * The Raft - prison for superpowered villains located on Ryker's Island, off of New York City. * Ravencroft Institute - asylum for the criminally insane and superpowered in southern New York. * Stark Tower - skyscraper home to the Avengers. * X-Mansion - the base of operations for the X-Men and X-Corporation, located at 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center in Westchester County, New York. Currently the refuge of the majority of the remaining mutants, patroled by Sentinel Squad ONE. * Yancy Street - known primarily for being the birthplace of The Thing. Government Agencies * S.H.I.E.L.D. - founded to combat technologically advanced threats on world security, S.H.I.E.L.D. has, throughout the years, remained on the frontlines fighting terrorism and extraterrestrial menaces working as an international intelligence agency. * H.A.M.M.E.R. - created by Norman Osborn as a S.H.I.E.L.D.'s replacement. Currently became a terrorist organization. * S.W.O.R.D. - counter terrorism and intelligence agency which deals with extraterrestrial threats to world security. * A.R.M.O.R. - extradimensional security agency to guard against contamination and conflict from alternate realities. * S.T.R.I.K.E. - British intelligence agency dedicated to dealing with threats beyond the remit of the regular intelligence services. * O*N*E* - government agency created to protect/observe the X-Men and the remaining mutants after the M-Day, which reduced the number of mutants on Earth to a very few hundred. * X.S.E. - paramilitary police force charged with keeping the peace between mutants and humans. X.S.E. was founded by Storm at the behest of the United Nations in order to police the growing mutant population. Criminal * A.I.M. * Clan Yashida * H.A.M.M.E.R. * The Hand * Hydra * Pride Education * Empire State University - university whose alumni include Peter Parker, Emma Frost, and Johnny Storm, the Human Torch. * Metro College - college whose former students include Jean Grey and Cal Rankin. * Massachusetts Academy - prep school. (Emma Frost taught the Hellions, Kitty Pryde, and Generation X there.) * Midtown High - New York City public high school attended by Peter Parker and Jessica Jones. * Jean Grey School for Higher Learning - private school for mutant (and at one time, human) children. Previously known as Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. * Future Foundation - project created by Reed Richards to teach intellectually gifted youngsters. Retail Outlets * Fantastic Four Gift Shop and Museum - located on the ground floor of the Baxter Building. Restaurants * Planet X-Force - chain of Planet Hollywood-style theme restaurants devoted to the celebrity mutant team X-Force, later X-Statix. With the original name and then the actual team retired, the status of these is unknown. Pharmaceuticals/Narcotics * "Kick" - highly addictive inhalant that enhances special abilities in mutants. Found top be an aerosol compound for distributing a primordial organism called Sublime. Used by Magneto (Magnus), Jumbo Carnation, Quentin Quire, and Sophie of the Stepford Cuckoos. * Legacy Virus Cure - Created by Moira McTaggert and Henry McCoy to destroy the virus that plagued mutants. * Mutant Growth Hormone, or MGH - drug extracted from superpowered individals' genetic material that grants temporary powers to whoever takes it. Sometimes used as a party drug, MGH often results in increased strength and aggression. (This was the case with Patriot of the Young Avengers. At one time, MGH was being extracted from Spider-Woman.) * Toad Juice - hallucinogenic produced by a mutant called Toad Boy. Fatal to humans. * Hope Serum - mutant cure | Residents = | Notes = *Marvel tries to explain most superpowers and their sources scientifically, usually through the use of pseudo-scientific concepts. | Trivia = *The central concept of the Marvel Universe is that it is just like the real world, except that superheroes (and super-villains) exist. It is more than just that, however. The Marvel Universe includes examples of most major science fiction and fantasy concepts, and writers keep adding more continuously. Further, these concepts are often (though not always) developed in ways that don't contradict each other, but instead form a unified background. This concept is fairly rare; another example of a fictional universe that seeks to use all types of fantastic elements is the DC Universe. *The numerical designation for realities, and the assignation of 616 to the core reality, occurred during Alan Moore's run on Captain Britain, Vol. 2 in the 1980's. Alan Moore has confirmed that, contrary to popular belief, there is no particular significance to the number (one popular rumor suggests that it has something to do with the date of the release of the [[Fantastic Four Vol 1 1|first Fantastic Four issue]] in 1961). There is considerable irony in the fact that the "primary" Marvel reality has been assigned a number quite a way down the scale. *It must be noted that, due to the fact that Marvel's publishers do not want to allow their characters to age, the setting of the stories has to be updated every few years; Marvel's major heroes were created in the 60's, but the heroes have only been allowed to age about a decade in that time. Unlike DC Comics, who uses the idea that interference with time by villains caused reality to reboot a few times, Marvel simply assumes that the stories happen in the space of years instead of decades; this is known as a sliding timescale. Thus, the events of previous stories are considered to have happened within a certain number of years prior to the publishing date of the current issue. Where stories reference real-life historic events, these references are later ignored or rewritten to suit current sensibilities. For example, the origins of Iron Man and Professor X were recently changed to refer to armed conflict in Afghanistan, where they had originally referred to southeast Asia and the Korean War and there have been numerous references to Spider-Man's four decade history taking place within the space of five years. However, there are a few exceptions to the sliding timescale policy. This is usually when characters are tied inextricably to a certain time period. The most notable example of this is Captain America. Captain America has remained a World War 2 hero for his entire existence. Marvel has devised several different ways to get around him aging, but openly admits he's been an adventurer for over sixty years. * The Marvel Comics company itself exists within the Marvel Universe, and versions of people such as Stan Lee and Jack Kirby have appeared in some of the stories. The entire 1977 Marvel Bullpen appeared in Fantastic Four #176, where Reed Richards convinces Stan Lee to make a comic book about The Impossible Man to stop his tantrum. The Marvel of this reality publishes comics that adapt the actual adventures of the superheroes (except for details not known to the public, like their secret identities). * It is possible that 4 years of comics in our universe are the equivalent of 1 year in this universe, as it is revealed in 2013's Indestructible Hulk that the 2008's Skrull Secret Invasion happened one year ago. This would mean that from 1961 (the debut of Fantastic Four #1 and the beggining of the "Age of Heroes") to 2013, only 13 years have passed in this universe. | Links = For Alternate Universes, Dimensions, and Pocket Universes, see: Multiverse. * at Wikipedia * at Wikipedia * at Wikipedia * at Wikipedia * at Wikipedia }} Category:Existing Realities